Duo Queue
by FoxyKittyKat
Summary: 3-4 Chapters in Total. I am not sorry Jarell.
Duo Queue: Chapter 1

"I'm going to go duo with Seth" said Adelais. "I didn't agree to that" said Seth. "Too bad, I need you to climb" said Adelais. "Aww, you need me to carry your a** out of Bronze" said Seth. "Whatever Seth" said Adelais. "Well, see ya guys later" said Jarell. "I'm going to go too" said Jessie. "Aww, don't leave me with her" said Jarell. "Jarell…." said Mariah. "I have to go eat a dolphin" said Jessie. Jessie leaves the Skype call and so does Adelais and Seth. "Well...I think I am going to go too because I got to go do stuff" said Jarell. "Jarell come on, we haven't duo together since I left" said Mariah. "I miss those days" said Jarell. "Really?" said Mariah. "Of when you weren't here" said Jarell. "F*ck you Jarell" said Mariah. Mariah invited Jarell to a blind pick game. "I don't know about this…" said Jarell. "Come on, I'll do something for ya" said Mariah. "Ew" said Jarell. "Not like that" said Mariah. Jarell sighs. "Fine…" said Jarell. Jarell joins the game and they are in the queue.

"Jarell, do you remember what I look like?" said Mariah. "Why ask that question?" said Jarell. "Just answer…" said Mariah. "Uhhh" said Jarell. Jarell took a moment to think. "When I look at Urgot it reminds me of you" said Jarell. "Your such a jerk" said Mariah. "I wonder who made me that way" said Jarell. "I wonder who made you bad at League" said Mariah. "Your "tutoring" made me fall behind" said Jarell. "What tutoring" said Mariah. "When I first played League, you helped me through the beginning levels" said Jarell. "So...that means I am your senpai" said Mariah. "Please… I am way above your skill level" said Jarell. "Not above my rank" said Mariah. "Your know what Mariah, I'll play ADC and you will support me" said Jarell. "I don't feel like carrying your a** through this game" said Mariah. "Same" said Jarell. The game started and Jarell and Mariah got ADC and Support. "Jarell, you are garbage with any marksman" said Mariah. "You play Soraka and Nami, I don't know why you are talking" said Jarell. "More skill than Teemo" said Mariah. Jarell locks in Teemo. "What, Oh my god Jarell" said Mariah. "Go ahead, pick any champ, I'll carry no matter what" said Jarell. Mariah picks Janna. "Should of picked someone you are good at… oh I forgot you are bad at every champ" said Jarell. "Jarell please shut up" said Mariah. "When you say please, it's usually something negative" said Jarell. "It is when I'm speaking to you" said Mariah. The game starts and goes into the loading screen. "Jhin and Soraka" said Jarell. "Not that bad" said Mariah. "Because I am here to carry you" said Jarell. Mariah sighs. The game starts and we both head into the lane.

"Mariah, lets camp this bush and wait for them to check it" said Jarell. "That's stupid but I'll do it anyways" said Mariah. Jarell stealthed into the bush with Mariah in the other bush near our turret. Jhin starts walking toward the bush where Jarell is at. "Readying the tornado" said Mariah. The tornado is fully charged and it starts heading to Jhin. Jarell unstealthed as soon as the tornado hit and they engaged on him. Soraka was nowhere to be found so Mariah ignited and killed Jhin. "Whoa, you did something good for once" said Jarell. "Same to you" said Mariah. The minions were in lane when Jhin respawned so we was level 2 when he came back with Soraka. "Go on Jhin" said Mariah. Mariah tornado's Jhin and Jarell gets him to ⅓ of his hp. "We are jerks" said Jarell. "I know right" said Mariah. Jhin healed back to full health because of Soraka. "This is going to be annoying" said Jarell. "Yeah" said Mariah. Rek'sai came from tri-bush and started heading toward us. "Crap" said Jarell. Jarell stealthed in the bush and Mariah flashed to the turret. "Do they know I am here?" said Jarell. Rek'sai was heading toward the bush and was burrowing and un-burrowing. "Help me" said Jarell. "Hold on let me think" said Mariah. Mariah walked up to the bush and tornado's Rek'sai then auto attacks her. "She is going to kill you" said Jarell. Rek'sai burrowed to Mariah side-stepped and went into the river. "Wow Mariah you are amazing… I mean…. amazingly bad at this game" said Jarell. Mariah sighs. "I get no love" said Mariah. Rek'sai gave up chasing Mariah and headed back into the jungle.

20 minutes into the game with Jarell carrying the game. "I told you I would be carrying" said Jarell. "I carried you, gave you kills, sacrifice twice, and saved you 5 times" said Mariah. "How about them wards?" said Jarell. Mariah doesn't respond. "That's what I thought" said Jarell. Everyone grouped up in mid lane at the enemy inhibitor turret with the enemy team in the base. "Mariah, there is a zed that is tilted at me so I need for you to shield me and or ult me" said Jarell. Mariah was too focused on shielding everyone else to notice zed going in on Jarell. "Mariah!" said Jarell. The death mark was on Jarell and he would die from it. Mariah ults Jarell and barely heals through the death mark. "Good job Mariah" said Jarell. "You don't mean that" said Mariah. "I do….mean that" said Jarell. Zed Q's Jarell from the wall and kills him. "Your garbage Mariah" said Jarell. "But...what..you...jerk" stuttered Mariah. Our team fought and got an ace. Our team destroyed the nexus and ended the game. "B-" said Jarell. "S-" said Mariah. No one said anything. "So...you're not going to say anything about you carrying me?" said Jarell. "Nope" said Mariah. "Really?" said Jarell. "Just because I had fun with you" said Mariah. "Same" said Jarell. "So, do you want to play another one?" said Mariah. "Jessie is waiting for me to duo in ranked" said Jarell. "Oh...ok, I guess I'll see ya later" said Mariah. "Yeah, see ya" said Jarell. Jarell left the Skype call which causing it to end.


End file.
